metroidfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Phazon
The end of all phazon. honestly I don't think it's over. this is my hypothesis, I think that the planet phazze was only the mother planet for the levaithans it launched off. there could be more pure phazon planets out there. -Dibalion Parasite It's clearly not just a substance, there's a creature that seems to be some kind of parasite shown in cutscenes in what looks like Samus' brain in Metroid Prime 3 corruption (whenever she gets corrupted more, for example after leviathan fight) - and the same thing is also shown on the main menu in quite a lot of detail (zooming into parts of it's body when you select different Options for the game) -- It's surprising the article doesn't mention this at all, I was hoping to learn more about it! -deathkitty Phazon is a substance. There is a virus that is shown and referred to in MP3C that is Phazon-based. If nobody beats me to it, I'll make an "unknown name" article for it this week. ChozoBoy 01:03, 28 September 2008 (UTC) Another possibility is that the parasite on the menu IS phazon and could be its constituant partical. im lead to beleive this due to the similarities between the gif function of the creature in the start menu in comparison to the abilities of phazon. I'ts a Leviathian Infant if you saw it in one of Phaaze's wombs,i really hope you all notice it,i think its pretty noticeable. Child leviathan The creature you are talking about is a child leviathan.While on phaaze you will find a serpentine organ deep within the planet for young leviathans to grow which if you look at they are the same as the creature on the main menu Possible origin? Inspiration, rather, not in-universe origin. We note the similarities to Aliens, so why not look into this? http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Colour_out_of_space_(species) The article greatly confuses me, as either I'm having comprehension issues today or it never actually explains the species at all. But beyond that... meteors crash-land on planets, revealing a composition that is malleable and liquid despite appearing rock-like. It has mutagenic properties, making things enormous and violent. It kills plant life and poisons nutritional liquids (hi, Flaahgra). It taints things it touches with its bizarre color. And when its source disappears, all of it disappears--just like how when Phaaze blew, Samus randomly became uncorrupted. Thoughts? Dazuro 01:55, 4 May 2009 (UTC) the parasite looks similar to the leviathan but is clearly different; as seen in the fact that the creature on the menu has a drill like nanomachine, witch seems a likely origin for phazon as well. i devote much of my time to the construction of phazon in the laboratory. Possible origin Cont. The meteor was a science fiction speculation on the recently-for-its-timely discovered metal; bismuth. It's a rainbow color poor metal with slight long lived radioactivity. It's highly malleable and with oddly visual oxides. Phazon's composition, as speculated by the GF, is a tritiated cyclo(CysGly)dipeptide with self-radiolysis capabilities; meaning that the half life is dramatically increased due to radio capture of the liquid crystalline material. T2O (http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Tritiated_water) shares this property of beta decay-electron recapture. Just because the Colours Out of Space were based on bismuth doesn't make it any less bizarre and unsettling, or any less similar to Phazon. I think it's safe to say that Phazon was heavily inspired by the Colours. I don't know, however, at what point of confirmation it's appropriate to edit the wiki itself, so I won't yet. 04:30, October 3, 2009 (UTC) Samus Still Corrupted? If you read the article explaining Samus you may see that she is partially made of phazon. this could mean that samus is still in possession of phazon for if deprived of will likely die. this could mean her stupendous strength is due to phazons biological behavior as a steroid. This could result in breakthroughs for the federation squad. unfortunately, phazon research has been shut down because of the demolition of Phaaze :"Stupendous strength"? I don't recall Samus ever being shown to possess note-worthy physical strength, less so in any fashion that could not have been explained as augmentation by the Power Suit. She's an athlete, not a bodybuilder. SteveZombie 00:23, October 7, 2009 (UTC) I'm not too sure about that, and don't forget to sign your messages with tildes, these ~.(Darknut15 04:37, 16 August 2009 (UTC)) remember remember samuses wide varriety of genetics: chozo metroid phazon human etc. sorry but im not a wiki member so idk what to put: Joshua All phazon was destroyed after Phaaze's destruction,thats my opinion because everything Phazon-based was destroyed in the vincinity of the explosion and Samus's body showed that all of it stopped and regressed back but its possible. ::Well, you still could put the ~x4s. It's a bit confusing otherwise. Also, why don't you consider joining? Anyways, on topic about the Phaze thing. Samus CAN'T be made of phazon, not even 0.01%. When Phaaze was destroyed, so was every single last trace of any phazon in the universe. In ANY universe. Phazon is gone. Samus is more likely to die if she DID have phazon. DoomZero 23:40, October 6, 2009 (UTC) Plus that extra strength comes from her having Chozo blood in her, not the Phazon. The Exterminator 23:33, October 6, 2009 (UTC)